theseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
George Light
George Light is the roommate of Scott Wayne.Hw wears usually the same color shirt as Scott but his shirt is just plain. George also wears a black jacket with subspace pockets to allow him to carry things like his riffle and Scott's persuader. He like Scott also is of unknown age presumed to be in his early twenties, usually keeps his cool for longer than Scott, sewed a restaurant for something they didn't do and was living in the apartment before Scott moved in. Early life Similar to Scott not much is known about Georges early life. In high school he was absent on numorous occasions and when he would return he would often tell the princapal and his teachers he was looking for bigfoot. He also knew a girl named Anna *insertcheesylastnamehere* in High School. Anna changed her name legally to Amelia Sexbang for no real reason and after all that Amelia suddenly began coming on to George somthin' bad but George kindly rejected her and said she deep down knew one day she would meet her lover on the form of an orphan homeless vietnam war veteran, George not being any of those she left him. Life prior to the series George was accepted into a high prestige four year college after high school but during his first semester of freshman year they told him he had the education standards of a senior at his colledge. They recomended him to a super high level colledge only ten people get accepted into per year and said they would pay all expences but George told the dude at the front desk to fuck off and stormed out. George got a unanimus job of doing absolutly nothing for seven hours which he described as delightfully tedious. Before scott moved in with him George went down to a restaurant called the buritto bucket to get lunch, he ordered their special buritto which they claimed to be the best on the menu. George declared that the buritto was shit upon the first bite and from that point had a personal vendeta against the buritto bucket. Later that night he took a debilitating shit due to non buritto bucket related reasons he saw this as an opritunity to blame it on that shitty buritto he had and sew the buritto bucket. But to do so he needed more of a reason to sew them so he moved into a low grade appartment that was up for lease he then asked Scott Wayne who currently was out of a job and with no where to sleep if he would move in with him so he could say he needs the money to pay his share of the bill. George got away with this scheme but when people would ask George why he was the one who needed the money when Scott was out of a job he would often respond with well maybe your not hunting the right kind of deer... and when they were distracted he kicked them in the croch. George soon found out that the burrito bucket was also a group of highly trained hispanic assassins with a clone army of pimply white teenagers looking for a temp-job at a fast food restaurant, George preyed that they never found out the whole was a froud. The series Episode 1 George was enjoying a peacful night to himself playing video games expecting Scott to be out at a party all night when he suddenly returned home early George did not make mush of it as he did not with most of Sott's issues and carried on with his evening. Later when Scott falls down the stairs he again dismisses it as nothing, but when he see's a figure aproaching the front door he thinks it as an assalient from the buritto bucket who has found out about Georges lie and has come to exact revenge on him. George alerts Scott and tells him to fetch his riffle and then arms him self with the persuader. now armed George opens the door and see's that it is just Yug Azzip Eht who he confuses for the pizza guy. After Scott accidentally kills Yug Azzip Eht mistaking him for the buritto guy he finds that the pizza they have receved has no cheese. George is unable to come up with a plan for when the police arrive due to hearing about them having a cheeseless pizza. Episode 2 After returning home from his rightfully tedious day of doing absolutely nothing for seven hours at his job he stumbled upon the mysterious macbook that was there when he moved in. After failing to get it to power on George got fed up with the computer and smashed it with a nearby branding iron. After Scott left to go out for the night George was ambushed by a random hoodlum who had came to rob him. George tried to fight him off with his riffle but the hoodlum had a burloh keychain pistol so George began to bargain for his life just as Scott returned claiming to have been banned from 27 different bars. At that moment George remembered that the macbook he destroyed belonged to the previous occupant of the apartment, that occupant being none other than Johnny Guitar man who arrive just on Q and kills the random hoodlum. After some hiding and misunderstanding Johnny Guitar man leaves on good terms with Scott and George. Episode 3 After returning home from his first night out with his then girlfriend suzy George came home to find a letter from the land lord saying he would come to collect rent. After seeing Scott for a moment George goes to take a leek in the bathroom only to find the very same remnants left from the battle between Rice fighter and the dragon overlord Scott found in episode 1. George is much more warmed to the idea of finding this cool stuff and even finds the coins dropped by Rice fighter who was killed by Scott. George was then chased out by TR-8R who George interrupted mid shower. George fell down the stairs to find the land lord waiting for him. He offered the land lord the change he found in the bathroom which is not accepted. After Thor states he does not like the hammer George asked why he still uses it. Episode 4 George is interrupted by the screaming skull before he could eat his dinner consisting of a stack of printer paper George began to run and scream until Scott returned from a relaxing and romantic evening out with his girlfriend. After Scott gave the skull a piece of his mind Georges worst fear came true, and the Buritto Bucket found him. Buritto b0ssu and Bootleg Gojira Gigantis entered with the extent of killing Scott and George but thankfully Scott killed Bootleg Gojira Gigantis and the scream skull takes care of buritto b0ssu. George dismisses this as another day at the grind and goes to bed to sleep out the ape shit day for night that transitions very poorly. Episode 5 George spends the week Scott spent training trying to plug a calculator into his head and learn all the math. Scott returns midway through to tell George about his new power up Scott's new power up being sandwich capability. George was not very warm to this idea at first but after trying the sandwich produced by this power up he declared that it rocks George than had a brief conversation with Definitely Not Ash Williams about his day job. George just stood by and watched the action happen until he says that Scott earned an item legitimately this time when Scott earns Rice jr.s sword but Scott said he did not want it. Final Episode George Is having a conversation with his girl friend Suzy. After telling her a bad joke about Garry the blind barber she hangs up possibly dumping him on the spot. George throws his phone which blows up on impact. George looked out the window and noticed a grouping weeaboos approaching coming to take the sword that Scott rejected in the previous episode. Scott comes up with a plan but George says it's the most retarded idea he every saw in his entire life. Tr-8r comes up with the same idea butGeorge agrees. Scott lets the first wave of weeaboos into the house. Scott kills the leader of the first wave Weeaboo #1 with his persuader and George shoots Weeaboo #2 and Weeaboo #3. Afterwards another wave of Weeaboos consisting of Weeaboos #4-#7 show up and Scott and George can not take them on but thankfully Johnny Guitar man manages to kill of the first three in the wave helped by Johnneh drummer man. After Johnny Guitar Man leaves Weeaboo #7 reveals he survived the attack and will now stop at nothing to get the sword. Scott uses his vacuum cleaner fists to pull Weeaboo #7 towards him George and Scott both then take part in a punching montage and Scott decapitates Weeaboo #7. After a brief encounter with deffenitly not Ash Williams Scott tells George he is going to move in with his girlfriend and then leave then and there on the spot. George then stares blankly at the ground. After the series Not mush is known what happened to George light after Final episode. He does not know who Scott's girlfriend is or where she lives so he has not been able to visit Scott Wayne and he has since not seen him. He got a lead from Johnny Guitar Man that Scott joined a band with some of his other friends. George also moved out and into a new but similarly constructed apartment still living with a shred of fear in the deepest and darkest edge of his mind thinking the burrito bucket would return for more revenge. trivia * George Light's last name comes from the beer MILLER light due to the first word in that name being similar to the last name of another George who goes by a more familiar name. * George was originally going to be called Wallace but changed due to him being roommates with a person named Scott, because the reference seemed too obvious. * George was originally going to be played by a different actor in each episode along with Scott but the idea was dropped * George was originally going to be the main focus of every other episode while Scott would have each episode before the George episode but the idea was also dropped. * Final episode is the only episode were Scott and George both appear on screen at the same time * The scene were George destroy's a macbook set to guiles theme in episode 2 was originally not going to be slow motion but it was changed during editing because it was funnier and made his last growl sound more aggressive. Gallery